Mirror, Mirror (episode)
A transporter malfunction sends the crew into a parallel universe. Summary A transporter malfunction sends a [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] landing party comprised of Kirk, Scotty, McCoy, and Uhura into a savage mirror universe. The landing party is swapped with a similar landing party from that parallel universe. This particular universe was one very similar to the usual one, with the exception that the peace-loving United Federation of Planets had been replaced with a brutal Terran Empire. The [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] was in exactly the same place as the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], and was captained by a sadistic alternate version of Captain Kirk. The parallel landing parties exchanged places while being transported at the same time, to the same place. Kirk divides the landing party up when they determine they are in an alternate universe. Kirk sends Scotty and McCoy to manipulate the transporter to send them back to their universe. He sends Uhura to collect information on the bridge. Kirk himself is caught with the difficult task of negotations with an alien race. In his universe, negotiations are going peacefully, whereas in the mirror universe, the crew of the Enterprise is ready to destroy the aliens and take their goods. Kirk arouses the suspicion of his crewmates because of his pursuit of a peaceful resolution. All mirror universe counterparts play similar roles on the Enterprise but have some sinister twist. The mirror Spock wears a goatee. Sulu wears a large facial scar and sexually harasses Uhura. She later uses his attraction to her advantage, distracting him as Scotty and McCoy set up the transporter to leave. In the original universe Spock quickly identifies the mirror universe landing party as imposters and throws them in the brig. Assassination is a common way of gaining power in the mirror universe. Early on, Chekov attempts to kill Kirk, only to be foiled and punished later on in the agony booth. Kirk finds out that his mirror universe double gained power on the Enterprise by assasinating his predecessor Christopher Pike. Kirk discovers that his mirror universe double is in posession of a machine that can monitor anyone on the ship and make them simply disappear. In the end, McCoy and Scotty configure the transporter to return them to their own universe. Their mirror universe counterparts return to the mirror universe as well. Right before leaving, Kirk makes the case to mirror Spock that the mirror universe's sinister ways are illogical. This incident would become infamous in the mirror universe, marking the point when the mirror Spock gained peaceful idealism that would be the fall of the Terran Empire after his mutiny of the mirror Kirk. (DS9: "Crossover") Log entries *''Captain’s log, stardate unknown. During an ion storm, my landing party has beamed back to the Enterprise and found it, and the personnel aboard, changed. The ship is subtly altered, physically. Behavior and discipline has become brutal, savage. '' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. I command an Enterprise where officers apparently employ private henchmen among the crew, where assassination of superiors is a common means of advancing in rank. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate ... unknown. We are trapped in a savage, parallel universe from which we must escape within four hours, or I will face a death sentence at Mr. Spock's hands. '' Memorable Quotes "I ORDER YOU! LET ME GO! :- Mirror Kirk "You do have the might to force the crystals from us, of course." "But we won't. Consider that." :- Halkan Leader and Kirk "I am content with my scientific duties – and I prefer being a lesser target." :- Mirror Spock "One man cannot summon the future." "But one man can change the present. :- Mirror Spock and Kirk "I do not want to command the '''Enterprise', but if it should befall me, I suggest that you remember that my operatives would avenge my death... and some of them... are Vulcans." : - '''Mirror Spock', to Mirror Sulu "I'm a doctor, not an engineer." "Now'' you're an engineer." :- '''McCoy' and Scott "I've been a captain's woman, and I like it...I'll be one again, if I have to go through every officer in the fleet." :- Mirror Marlena, to Kirk "In every revolution, there's ONE man with a vision..." :- Kirk, to Mirror Spock Background Information * This episode introduces the Mirror Universe, which has returned in episodes of DS9, ENT, and in various (non-canon) novels and comics (many of which portray versions of the mirror universe which were directly contradicted by the DS9 version. The DS9 version of events however, is canon): ** DS9: *** "Crossover" *** "Through the Looking Glass" *** "Shattered Mirror" *** "Resurrection" *** "The Emperor's New Cloak" ** ENT: *** "In a Mirror, Darkly" *** "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" ** DC TOS: "The Mirror Universe Saga" (Vol. 1 Issues 9-16) ** Marvel TOS: Fragile Glass (Unnumbered issue titled Star Trek: Mirror, Mirror) ** Malibu DS9: "Enemies and Allies" (Issues 29-30) ** Pocket TNG: "Dark Mirror" by Diane Duane ** Pocket TOS: *** "Spectre" by William Shatner (with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens) *** "Dark Victory" by Shatner (with the Reeves-Stevenses) *** "Preserver" by Shatner (with the Reeves-Stevenses) * A continuity error occurs at the end of this episode, in which James Doohan is at the Engineering station on the bridge in the long shots, but is not behind McCoy and Kirk in the close-ups. Also, the arm of a stage hand is briefly visible "operating" the door that McCoy and Scott drag the guard through. * The metal head sculpture in Spock 2's quarters (also in the room in "Amok Time") was also owned by Dr. Adams in "Dagger of the Mind" and Marla McGivers in "Space Seed". * The Emergency Manual Monitor set makes its debut in this episode. As we look down into Engineering from this upper level, we can see that the engine components seen in "The Enemy Within" and "Court Martial" have been moved a fair distance apart. In the first season, there was just room between them for one person to walk. * Additionally, the official brig makes its debut here. Its location on the set was in the short hallway leading to the Engineering set. The brig seen in "Charlie X" was in the main hallway, but featured many of the same set pieces. However, the force field projectors did not move when someone attempted to get out of the new version. * "Mirror, Mirror" is unique in TOS (perhaps along with "The Naked Time") in that all the events shown take place in real time. Scotty says they have a half-hour to make their escape, and that's more or less what it takes, taking into account that some events are happening simultaneously. * The Tantalus field device will show up in McCoy's office in "Journey to Babel". * This is the only episode in which Scotty calls Kirk "Jim." * The unknown extra whom McCoy injects below the EMM ladder is seen in many episodes of the series. He is pushed by Charles Evans in "Charlie X", killed by Nomad in "The Changeling", knocked down by Spock in "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" and is at the funeral service for Kirk in "The Tholian Web". He can even be seen in the first scene of "Where No Man Has Gone Before" in the briefing room. in orbit.]] * This is the second and final appearance of the eleven-foot model Enterprise orbiting from right-to-left, and then only in the teaser. When the transposition to the parallel universe occurs, the ISS version is orbiting in the opposite direction. Although the episode was produced in 1967, the footage of the ship was filmed for "Where No Man Has Gone Before." The heightened bridge dome, the oversized deflector dish, and the unlit Bussard collectors (complete with spires), attest to that. The first time the ship orbited in this direction, ("Shore Leave"), scenes of the revamped production model were simply reversed as can be seen by the backward registration. In this episode, though, the model was shot with reversed nomenclature as the port side was unfinished. It is unknown why so little of this footage was used during the series. Despite the effort expended to highlight the opposite nature of the mirror universe, the Enterprise is seen orbiting from left-to-right in all of the scenes after the main title. * You would never know it from watching, but Barbara Luna had a terrible fever when she filmed this episode. In fact, filming on this episode shut down, and resumed when she was well enough to return. "The Deadly Years" was filmed in the meantime. * In the original draft script, the parallel universe Federation was battling a race called the Tharn. This name was later given to the leader of the Halkan Council, although it is not spoken on screen. * This is one of several episodes in which the effects team created a unique transporter effect for one-time use. We see a Klingon transporter effect in "Day of the Dove" and the cloud city residents use another one in "The Cloud Minders." * Although McCoy says he recognizes the acid spill on his table, there is no table at that location on the USS Enterprise. It's probably somewhere else in Sickbay. * The scene at the end where Kirk meets Marlena on the "good" Enterprise was used in the scene where Benjamin Sisko speaks with Kirk in DS9's "Trials and Tribble-ations." * This episode was nominated for a Hugo Award in 1968 as "Best Dramatic Presentation". * Besides the obvious changes in the personalities and assignments on the mirror universe ship, here are some of the other changes: :* Crew members carry personal knives and agony devices. :* Phasers are worn with the handles facing forward, and on the left. :* The security chief uses his power and monitoring equipment to spy on crewmembers. :* An emblem of planet Earth appears on doors and walls, stabbed with a knife. When doors open, the Earth is split in half. :* Crewmembers salute the captain. :* The captain and other high-ranking officers routinely have mistresses. :* The captain's chair has a higher backrest, giving it a "thronelike" quality (it was later reused as Robert Wesley's command chair in "The Ultimate Computer"). :* Some officers may wear sleeveless shirts. Sashes are part of uniforms, too. :* Female crewmembers wear wrap-around skirts. :* Torture, including inducing it just for fun, is routine. :* The transporter has a different pattern during de/re-materialization. :* One advances in rank by assassinating one's superiors. :* Blatant breach of regulations earns one a session in the agony booth and/or the death penalty. :* Kirk's quarters has knives and colorful stones of some kind on display. :* The computer has a male voice. :* Spock has a beard. :* High-ranking officers employ henchmen and bodyguards. :* Officers display their medals on their uniforms at all times, not just on dress uniforms (likely the mirror Starfleet has no dress uniforms). * When Chekov enters the turbolift with Kirk he's wearing the gold sash, but when he's in the lift with Kirk the sash is absent. When they leave the turbolift the sash is back! In terms of the Trek universe this can be explained as Kirk being in a state of quantum flux as a result of the transporter accident, and visiting at least two mirror universes. * In one syndicated version, the scene where Kirk finds out about the Tantalus Field is cut. * An amusing influence this episode has had on pop culture is that there is a rock band called "Spock's Beard." * In the late 1980s, the pop band Information Society sampled Kirk's line, "It is useless to resist us," at the very beginning of their song, "Walking Away." * There's a blooper from this episode in the second season blooper reel. William Shatner, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols and James Doohan dance down a corridor, with a red-shirted extra looking on in disbelief. * In a scene cut from the final episode, Kirk, McCoy and Scotty approach the captain's cabin. Kirk returns the guard's salute and says, "Let them pass," referring to his companions. In the blooper, William Shatner collides with the cabin door, which wasn't opened fast enough backstage. * In the final mirror-transporter scene, Uhura comes up from behind Marlena to disarm her. She grabs Marlena's wrist and, in what appears to be a flub, Nichelle Nichols drops the phaser, but then awkwardly scoops it up and moves to cover Marlena. * Jerome Bixby based this episode very very loosely on his own short story "One-Way Street." * The Halkans have theorized that a galactic revolt in 240 years will overthrow the Terran Empire (something Kirk must have read on the mirror-computer, because this factoid is introduced from out of nowhere in the final mirror-transporter scene). In the DS9 series about 110 years later, however, the Empire has already been replaced by a Bajoran Klingon Cardassian Alliance, which appears to be just as brutal as the old Terran Empire. * Composer Fred Steiner adapted Romulan music he had composed for "Balance of Terror" to represent the Empire in this segment, as well as using some cues from his "Mudd's Women" soundtrack. * Spock has an interesting line to Sulu that never really made sense because there was no context or background to give it meaning: "... I suggest you remember that my operatives would avenge my death, and some of them are Vulcans." However, after Star Trek: Enterprise produced the prequel "In a Mirror, Darkly," which depicted Vulcans as subservient to humans, Spock's line 100 years later suggests that his people have since gained a greater prominence in the Terran Empire, to the point where humans may actually fear Vulcans. Sulu certainly shuts up after Spock says that line. In addition, Spock counterthreatens our-Kirk's assertion, "You would find me a formidable enemy," with, "I'm aware of that, Captain. I trust that you are aware of the reverse." Of course, this has no real meaning for our-Kirk. * The remastered version of this episode premiered in syndication the weekend of 11 November 2006. The Agony Booth sequence had an added glow when Chekov was being tortured in it, and the Agonizer sparked when Spock applied it to Mr. Kyle (whose shoulder glowed for several seconds where the Agonzier had been applied). The Halkan planet is now red and green, instead of the single red color in the original version. The ISS Enterprise is now shown orbiting in the correct (right-to-left) direction. In a very clever touch, the CGI version of the ISS Enterprise (whose saucer is appropriately labeled "I.S.S.," but it's a fleeting sight and easy to miss) was made to appear as the Enterprise model appeared in "The Cage" and "Where No Man Has Gone Before." The mirror-universe version of the ship now has a gunmetal gray hull and spires on the tips of the (unlit) engine nacelles; the deflector dish on the secondary hull is oversized, the dome that houses the bridge is larger, and the backs of the engine nacelles are missing the ball-like appendages. Production timeline * Script outline: * Filmed late July, early August 1967 Translated titles This episode was released with foreign-language title, with alternate translations of the episode's name: * "Mirror" (France) * "A Parallel Universe" (Germany) * "Terror of the Ion Turbulence" (Japan) * "The Mirror" (Portugal) * "Mirror, Little Mirror" (Spain) Links and References Mr. Spock]] *VHS edition released by Paramount Home Video 1989 under ISBN 0792103483, available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213439. Main cast * William Shatner as: ** Kirk ** Kirk (mirror) * Leonard Nimoy as: ** Spock ** Spock (mirror) * DeForest Kelley as: ** McCoy ** McCoy (mirror) * James Doohan as: ** Scott ** Scott (mirror) * George Takei as: ** Sulu ** Sulu (mirror) * Nichelle Nichols as: ** Uhura ** Uhura (mirror) * Walter Koenig as: ** Chekov ** Chekov (mirror) Guest Stars * Barbara Luna as: ** Marlena Moreau ** Marlena Moreau (mirror) * Vic Perrin as: ** Tharn ** Tharn (mirror) * John Winston as: ** Kyle ** Kyle (mirror) ** The ISS Enterprise computer voice * Pete Kellett as Farrell (mirror) * Garth Pillsbury as Wilson (mirror) * Paul Prokop as a Phaser Control guard * Bob Bass as Chekov's guard #1 * Bobby Clark as Chekov's guard #2 * Johnny Mandell as Sulu's guard * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (mirror) (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley * Paul Baxley as William Shatner's stunt double * Dave Perna as Leonard Nimoy's stunt double * Vince Deadrick as DeForest Kelley's stunt double * Jay Jones as James Doohan's stunt double * Nedra Rosemond as Nichelle Nichols' stunt double References agony booth; agonizer; dilithium; ''Enterprise'', ISS; Gorlans; Halkans; Halkan Council; ion storm; Kenner; landing party; magnetic storm; mirror universe; parallel universe; phaser; phaser coupling; Pike, Christopher (mirror); power beam; security chief; Starfleet Command; tantalus field; Terran Empire; Terran salute; transporter; Vega IX; Vulcan mind-meld Chronology *Mirror universe history External Links *Synopsis on Startrek.com * Category:TOS episodes de:Ein Parallel-Universum es:Mirror, Mirror fr:Mirror, Mirror nl:Mirror, Mirror